Perfect Days
by Chokya
Summary: ¬¬ n sei faze summarys leiam e vejam oke fiz xD
1. Babys

Temari,uma garotinha de 5 anos,brincava no parque da cidade com sua família.  
-Emai!(Temari)-Dizia um Gaara sorridente e feliz de 4 anos-Cae meo baldenho?Cade meu baldinho?  
-Não seei..-Respondeu Temari escondendo o baldinho de Gaara nas costas  
-Eo ei que oc scundeu!(Eu seu que você escondeu!)  
-Não escondiii!!!  
-Escondeu!  
-Não escondiii!!!  
-Escondeu!  
-Não escondiii!!!  
-Escondeu!  
-NÃO ESCONDI CACETE!  
-Mari,Maari..A Mãe disse pra você não falar palavrão..-Falou um Kankuro de 5 anos  
-Heey,não fui eu que falei..  
-Foi sim!-Disse Kankuro  
-Escondeu!-Falou Gaara  
-...  
-Foi sim!-Disse Kankuro  
-Escondeu!-Falou Gaara  
-TAAA CHEEGAAA EU CONFEEÇOOOOO FUI EUUUUU  
-Viiu! Aia que oi oc!(Viiu! Sabia que foi você!)  
-Viiu! Falei que foi você que falou o palavrão òo  
-1º CACETE não é um palavrão..(n,+ eh uma palavrinha ;;)  
-No dicionário mamaezário é sim u.u  
-MAS NO MEU NÃO!  
-...Dane-se!  
-Falou palavrão (¬¬)  
-Não falei u.u "No dicionário Mamaezário" isso eh apenas uma palavra que ela usa diáriamente..  
-Ela não fala todos os dias Dane-se..  
Não muito distante dalí,ouve-se uma voz feminina dizendo:  
-Dane-se!

-Faleei! Viiu! Ela diz sim ùU  
-Diz não!  
-Diz sim!  
-Diz não!  
-Diz siim!  
-Diz não!  
-EEEGAAA! EIA IIZ E IIZ IIIM!(Cheegaa! Ela diz e diz sim!)  
-Não diz..  
-Hey,Mariih..Ó,a mamãe vai alí ver um negócio com o papai e já vem okay? Você ficará aí responsável pelos seus irmãos tá?-Dizia a mãe de Temari,Kankuro e Gaara  
-Okay mamiih!  
-Não saia daí!  
-Tá nn"  
-Temarii! Oiiiiii-Disse uma Sakura vindo na direção de Temari  
-Oii "koisaaa!!"  
-E aí,como estás?  
-Bem..Só o Gaara e o Kankuro enchendo..+ tirando isso,tudo ótimo ;B  
-WHAT??-Kankuro fez escolinha de inglês(\o\)  
-Oe?(Oque?)-Gaara não fez nada (D)  
-ùu Tô mentindoo??  
-\o/..Marihh,você pode dormir lá em casa?  
-Hmm..Minha mãe disse pra mim tomar conta dos meus irmãos e não sair daqui..  
-Tá..Mas..Então..Minha mãe liga pra sua e pergunta D  
-Okay

**.:OoO:.**

-Mochi,Mochi?-Mãe da Temari  
-Ahn..É a mãe da Temari?  
-Siim,por que?  
-É a mãe da Sakura,amiga dela D  
-Ohh,o que houve?  
-A Sakura quer que a Temari vá dormir aquii,ela pode?  
-Se puder levar Gaara e Kankuro junto,claro D  
-Okay,então tá,qualquer coisa,me liga :3  
-Okay  
-Ja ne!  
-Ja n.n

* * *

_Nhaaay!_

_Gostarammmm?_

_Diz que s! Diz que s!_

_Nãão,a fic não vai ser só marixgaaraxkankuro_

_vai ser de todos _

_só comecei por aqui por que tava sem muuita criatividade x.x_

_E,não,não é só isso _

_tem mais de 900 linhas esperando por uma boa alma gostar dessa budega xD_

_Então,deixem reviews ç.ç_

_Kissussssss _


	2. MSN

**b.:OoO:./b**

Já na casa de Sakura,Temari e Sakura estavam no computador(msn D)

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:(ino)

blue-Testuuda x/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:(sakura)

maroon-Iaew porkaah :3 fmz?/maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-fmz..oOo,tu vai kere fz uma fsta du pajama? D/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-sL..Tnhu ki v c a momma../maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-AAAve,faz aew,ela dxa F/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-ùU pede vc p elah../maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-Eu heim..Eu n so mendiga nm viw bixinha?/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-Bixinha u k7! Taah,eu faço essa bosta../maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-Hip hip..UHAAA!/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-\o\ vc eh geronimo eh pessoa..óÒ/maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-GEROOONIMOOOOOO X/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-Bestola..Kem taah on?/maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-158 soas D/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-Nuuss../maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-Zuandu..48../blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-ùU duvidu..adedah umas soas aew../maroon

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-Thuudhu beim xD/blue

goldsPARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARAANAAAMMMMMM LAMEN POR 1 REAAL D/s/gold foi adicionado na conversa(naruto)

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D/purple**foi adicionado na conversa(Tenten)

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **foi adicionado na conversa(Sasuke)

redComer,comeer! Comer,comeer! É o melhor para poder crescer (:P)/red foi adicionado na conversa(Chojji)

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _foi adicionado na conversa(Hinata)

greenQue saco../green foi adicionado na conversa(Shikamaru)

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy**foi adicionado na conversa(neji)

_**maroon**__**icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon**_ foi adicionado na conversa(temari)

(y)-- Gaara-Kun --(y) foi adicionado na conversa

(Gaara e temari tao no lapi topi P)

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-Cambada de nobaiada P/blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-POHA SUA PUT TU LAGO ESSA MERD/maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-Vocês se dão tãão bem ;D/silver

redComer,comeer! Comer,comeer! É o melhor para poder crescer (:P)/red diz:

-Vo come lasanha..Adeeus panquecas ambulantees! P

redComer,comeer! Comer,comeer! É o melhor para poder crescer (:P)/red sai da sala

greenQue saco.. /greendiz:

-...Isso é muito problemático..

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-Besthola..

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-Ihh,qual é a du emoh?/maroon

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-Emo u kralh

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

- "

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-Paty eh phoda "

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i _/graydiz:

silver-...Acho que...to boiandu.../silver

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy **diz:

-Mortais ridiculos..Humpf..ùu tenho algo + important p fzr...

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D/purple**diz:

-Sou mortal até que...me provem o contrario...

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy **diz:

-Quer que eu va aih pra prova?

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D****/purple **diz:

-Demoro D

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon- " bestholas../maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

-Se o shino estivesse aqui ele diria: "Conforme as regras,como nós somos menores de idade,não podemos matar,se comer,beijar,etc.."

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-O shino eh um besthola tb../blue

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-n pod fla nda,vc eh pior u.u/maroon

greenQue saco../green diz:

-concordo...

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-òO/blue

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-whell,whell,whell...

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-emoh,emoh,emoh D

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-keve u emoh?

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

-keru ;)

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

- " + eu n..

greenQue saco../green diz:

-...pessoas inuteis falando coisas inuteis..

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy **diz:

-...

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D/purple**diz:

-ooh,CDF q c axa,ql a raiz d 250.000?

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy **diz:

-500 u.u

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D TB SEI A RAIZ QUADRADA DE 250.000 ÒÓ/purple**diz:

-HA! si fuu si fuuu si fuu

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-deu... xD/blue

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**____**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b /maroon**_diz:

_**purple-To boiandu...alguem xplikaaahh? nn/purple**_

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-Ansiimm...n sei xplika.../blue

goldsPARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARAANAAAMMMMMM LAMEN POR 1 REAAL D/s/gold diz:

-EU SEII

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-Digue.../silver

goldsPARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARAANAAAMMMMMM LAMEN POR 1 REAAL D/s/gold diz:

-CAMBADA DE INOCENTEES VM CUME LAMEENN P

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-...VAAMUUUH/blue

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D TB SEI A RAIZ QUADRADA DE 250.000 ÒÓ/purple**diz:

-N possu...

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy **diz:

-Nem eu..hinata,vc n vai òo

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-( mi fuuuu/silver

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-...di x/blue

greenQue saco../green diz:

- -- vo dormi

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/bmaroon **_diz:

_**purple-¬¬ idiota ao X tremo nn/purple**_

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-X tremuh ;/blue

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-X tremo D/silver

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-X tremoOh ;B/maroon

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D TB SEI A RAIZ QUADRADA DE 250.000 ÒÓ/purple**diz:

-X tremohhh D

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy **diz:

-PAARAA SEUS IDIOTAS!

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon **_diz:

_**purple-IDIOTA EH U KRALHU EU TO AKIH PRA COMANDA/purple**_

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **diz:

blue-Ah,ah,comandah,ah,ah,comandah andah andah P/blue

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D TB SEI A RAIZ QUADRADA DE 250.000 ÒÓ/purple**diz:

-Remiix thuntiturumpituruntih PAAAHHH

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-okasoksoasaoskoaskoaskoaksoaksoa 3/maroon

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-vo rakia td mndo..5..4..3..

goldsPARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARAANAAAMMMMMM LAMEN POR 1 REAAL D/s/golddiz:

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

greenQue saco../green sai da sala

**navyQual a raiz quadrada de 250.000?Eu sei u.u.../navy **sai da sala

goldsPARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARANANANAM PARAANAAAMMMMMM LAMEN POR 1 REAAL D/s/gold sai da sala

**purpleUrsinho pim pao! Pim pao! Pim pao! \o/ Minnie Monney D TB SEI A RAIZ QUADRADA DE 250.000 ÒÓ/purple**sai da sala

**redb¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨Whered you go? I miss you so! x¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'/b/red **sai da sala

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-os q sobraram,digam kem ser..

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon **_diz:

_**purple-Yo../purple**_

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-eoh n vo diz poha nenhuma/maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-minina di 4 anos ja falando palavrom u.u/silver

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-quem é a borboleta?/maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-Hinata,prazer ./silver

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon **_diz:

_**purple-Oh yeah,baby ;D/purple**_

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-¬¬ fikei por fora dos boys..

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-vaza tribufu../maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-Heey,migax,vm pro shopz amanhaaaaa?/silver

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-Mae n vai dxa u.u/maroon

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon **_diz:

_**purple-nem a minha..gaaraaa...KD TU MEU FILHU?/purple**_

(y)-- Gaara-Kun --(y) diz:

-que?

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon **_diz:

_**purple-ki suustu,axei ki vc tinha vumitadu nu laptop D/purple**_

(y)-- Gaara-Kun --(y) diz:

-E quem disse que não vumitei?

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-...n me diga q vc vumito no meu laptop../maroon

(y)-- Gaara-Kun --(y) diz:

-Se quiser,não te digo..

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-diz../maroon

(y)-- Gaara-Kun --(y) diz:

-...Isso ta transbordando..

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon **_diz:

_**purple-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/purple**_

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-MAY GOOOOOD!/maroon

(y)-- Gaara-Kun --(y) sai da sala

_**maroonI'm a sexy , I'm a hot sexy for my love be sexy yeeahh huuu...icsb**_._**·**__**ک**__**exy·..· мαяι ¢нαη ·..·´**__**ک**__**mart·. † ∂**__**є**__** ¢єяα † **__**/i/c/s/b/maroon **_sai da sala

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-sekooh D/maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-\o\ quem era a sexy?/silver

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-Temari../maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _diz:

silver-hmm..lgl xD/silver

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-...vo hakia v6 2 tb ..

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-uuiii,ki medu!/maroon

_grayi I'm your little Butterfly __ε__їз__/i/gray _sai da sala

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon- -.- n me convenceu/maroon

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-e eu lá quero te convencer?

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-parece q s../maroon

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

- -.- baka

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-aiai..palavras n me matam../maroon

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-+ eo vo..

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-sério?/maroon

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **diz:

-serio...

_violetiðº°¨Let's Funny Baby!!! ;B¨°ºð/i/violet _diz:

maroon-to nem aí è.Ó/maroon

**bWhat I ve done I ll face myself To cross out what I ve become Erase myself And let go of what I ve done/b **parece estar offline.As mensagens serão entregues quando esse contato entrar.

Sakura desliga o computador.

-Baka ¬¬


End file.
